An embedded system is a computer system that is embedded into a mechanical device or an electrical device and that has a particular function. Different from a personal computer that can process different operation requirements by using various different programs installed thereon, the embedded system can process and control only a single particular function, so as to improve reliability and running efficiency of the particular function.
Nowadays, a large quantity of embedded systems or devices have been applied to telecommunications systems, consumer electronic products, smart household appliances or systems, traffic and transport systems, medical devices and systems, and the like. A general personal computer may perform a self-test program when starting up, to test whether hardware elements in the personal computer can normally run. If hardware is faulty, particular codes may be output according to different test points and displayed in a display device, and a maintenance person can learn a cause of the fault from the displayed codes and perform subsequent maintenance work. However, an embedded device is different from a general personal computer and usually does not have elements such as a keyboard, a screen, or hardware. Therefore, a maintenance person needs to upload debugging data in the embedded device to a computer by using a special debugging device to perform debugging work. In earlier days, for example, a Taiwan Patent Publication No. TWI348615 provides a debugging device. The debugging device can read, by using an interface compatible with the embedded device, debugging information stored in a memory of an embedded device. Recently, for example, a Taiwan Patent Publication No. TWI546660 provides a debugging system. A computer in the debugging system reads debugging information in a memory unit of an embedded device by using an in-circuit emulator. Because there are many types of transmission interfaces for embedded devices, a particular debugging device or in-circuit emulator is applicable only to a particular embedded device. In this way, when maintaining the embedded device, a maintenance person needs to carry a plurality of different debugging devices or in-circuit emulators to read debugging data in the embedded device. Consequently, inconvenience in maintenance may be caused. In addition, a user of a general embedded device is not familiar with the manner of using a debugging device or an in-circuit emulator. Therefore, the user cannot perform detection by himself. When the embedded device is faulty, the entire embedded device usually needs to be sent for repair or examined and repaired by a maintenance person who provides a door-to-door service. Consequently, not only time is wasted, but also inconvenience is caused to the user.
Therefore, how to simplify a detection program of an embedded device to enable a general user to easily perform detection is a technical problem to be resolved by the present invention.